borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fryguy42
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:LOST:Gearbox wep's page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- LobStoR (Talk) 16:33, April 14, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Text coloring To color text, you use "span" tags, which you can copy/paste from my edits to the page. Just hit the "Source" button when editing (top-right of editing area) to see all the code on the page as just that, code. -- 22:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Image removal To remove an image, just edit the page and hit the "Source" button again. Then, remove the bit of code that creates the image, which will start with or something of the like. As for how to make a minor edit (doesn't go into Recent Changes), try checking the box at the bottom of the edit space that says "Minor Edit". I'm not certain, since I've never used it myself. As for coding problems, remember to use Preview and tinker with the code until it's correct. Perhaps you have spaces between the words and the header code? -- 22:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New Weapon Ideas Well, I can probably go in and organize it some time, but if you want to do it yourself, just use one = on either side of, say, Combat Rifles to get a heading, under which each weapon of that type could be made a sub-heading, and their flavor texts sub-sub-headings. The weapons with no pop culture reference can be removed if you want to keep the thread more true to how it was intended to be, since it's technically your thread. As for the "Hot Spots" part, only wiki pages, their talk pages, and blogs will be put there, despite how your thread has had a massive amount of posts in such a short time. Lastly, to get these ideas to Gearbox, you could just shoot them an e-mail with a link to the page, asking them to perhaps consider adding some of the weapons to the next DLC or BL2. -- 12:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Etcetera I was looking at the list earlier today and thinking that it would make more sense to have them catagorized, just came back and foumd them set up just like I envisioned. Of course I would have had to think a bit to get them set up correctly. I would classify myself as a "noob-level" editor as well. [[User:Arkayn71|Arkayn71] 06:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Fry, did you hear about my and Lonely Nomad's Duck and Cover idea? Cause if we're putting in weapon ideas, we had our own manufacturer, and we couldn't get anyone from GBX to see it. So I'll just get it myself.GnarlyToaster 21:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Logged in the other day as my Level 61 Hunter and I can't find my favorite sniper rifle, the Penetrator. :,( I need some advice on how to back up my file, and a new Penetrator. Mine was relatively high, 300+ damage. I have many Pearlescent weapon's to trade (or dupe). Fryguy42 00:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey I hope I'm not screwing up your page. new weapon idea... Rocket Launcher BFG 9000 subtext "Come get some!"